Conventionally, robot toys have been known that are configured so that the robot-toy body moves forward in association with the movement in play fighting (For example, Patent Literature 1).
In such a robot, when the torso of the body is rotated, its arms are rotated in conjunction with it. When the rotation impact force produced by the stopping is transmitted to the hip, from which legs extend. Guidance wheels disposed at the toes of the legs, in turn, move the lower body along its inertial force, enabling the body to move forward.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 2701121
The robot toy disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured so that a robot-toy body moves forward by the impact force produced in stopping the rotation of the torso. This configuration makes it difficult to control the direction in which the body moves. Thus, when two toy robots are to fight in a match, it is difficult to make the two bodies face each other.